chroniclesofherenvalefandomcom-20200213-history
Book 4 Chapter 03. Winged Welcome
REFILL Costs: 500 1000 2000 3000 Gold Apprentice - Adventurer - Master - Legend 'Warm Welcome' You dive behind a nearby boulder as a winged creature rushes past. You only catch a glimpse, but the foul beast is a fearsome creature. :DODGE: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? 270 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Winged Orox You quickly roll to your feet just as another of the winged horrors dives. You meet its rush head on and the demon's blood stings your eyes as its body falls in a heap. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? 270 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crimson Orox, Winged Orox Their screeches become louder as if angered by the site of a fallen comrade. As you slice through the wing of another, you notice more creatures filling the sky. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? 270 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crimson Orox, Great Winged Orox, Winged Orox The demons attack with little regard for their own safety making them easy marks. Some perch on nearby outcroppings to watch the spectacle. :ATTACK: 46 69 ?? 161 Energy Quest Awards 70 - 130 Gold XP: 77 116 ?? 270 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Inferno, Crimson Orox 'Reunion' Sweat drips in your eyes as you struggle to keep pace with a foe that has you greatly outnumbered. :ATTACK: 47 71 ?? 165 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Winged Orox, Crimson Orox, Great Winged Orox A loud C-R-A-C-K suddenly interrupts the screeching of the demons and you hope that some new foe hasn't joined their ranks. :ATTACK: 47 71 ?? 165 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Orox Inferno, Winged Orox "Ho, (User Name)!" hollers a familiar voice. "I see you've gotten started without me." :ATTACK: 47 71 ?? 165 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Crimson Orox, Orox Inferno "Fenn! Where did you come from?!? Take as many as you like. I've already had my fill." :ATTACK: 47 71 ?? 165 Energy Quest Awards 105 - 195 Gold XP: 78 117 ?? 273 Loot: 15% 20% 25% 30% Adversaries: Great Winged Orox, Crimson Orox, Winged Orox 'The Inferno' Fenn looks much the same as he always does, dressed in his familiar ranger's leathers. "The Protector General suggested you might need a chaperone to this dangerous dance." "Let's just say I'd prefer to leave with other than whom I came with at this point," you say. "Well then, let's see if we can't convince your dancing partners of that!" replies Fenn with his usual enthusiasm. < Chapter 2 - Book 4 - Chapter 4 >